1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to folding lawn chairs and, more particularly, to covers and accessories for folding lawn chairs.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Folding lawn chairs can be found in abundance along beaches, at sporting events, and within swimming pool patio areas. A wide variety of folding lawn chairs are available at most department stores, including reclining lounger-type lawn chairs and upright lawn chairs. These lawn chairs are designed to be light weight, weather resistant, and compact such that they can be carried by person or transported by automobile to a variety of outdoor locations.
Unfortunately, due in part to their compactibility and construction of weather resistant materials, lawn chairs often tend to be somewhat uncomfortable, particularly for those wearing simply swimwear garments and the like. Typical lawn chair materials do not allow one's skin to breathe, causing irritation due to perspiration. Furthermore, unsightly skin marks can be impressed upon the pressure areas of the body, frequently leading to embarrassment and ridicule. Accordingly, people often lay towels across the surface of the lawn chair to provide greater comfort and, for a similar reason, place a pillow at the head of the chair. It is not surprising, though, that as soon as the person gets out of the chair, the towel is apt to blow into the ocean, swimming pool, or other undesirable location. Similarly, the pillow is apt to slide down the elevated portion of the chair or can fall to the ground and become soiled.
Additionally, although most lawn chairs are light weight, they are still somewhat cumbersome to transport by hand. This is particularly true when a person attempts to carry more than one lawn chair at a time, or when the lawn chair is of the reclining lounger-type that includes three or more folding sections. Such difficulties worsen when the person also attempts to carry pillows, beach bags, magazines, and beverages. The endeavor initially intended for relaxation and enjoyment can thus turn to one of exhaustion and frustration.